Scorpion is also named as quan chong scorpion and quan xie scorpion, whose pharmacological property is described in detail in the traditional medical famous works such as “shi jing”, “kai bao ben cao” and “ben cao gang mu”, and so on. Scorpion has the function of dispelling rheumatism, calming affright, activate the channels, alleviating pains, attacking toxin and dispersing, which is used to treat febrile convulsion, convulsion, stroke, hemiplegia, rheumatism, hemicrania, headache, neuralgia, body pain, tumefaction and various kinds of malignancies. However, it is not clear which component in scorpion plays the function of activate the channels, relieving pains, attacking toxin and dispersing.